A Beautiful Face
by SomberWings
Summary: Eshizu and Reioko characters of mine and my sister's design deside to join a beauty contest... but only if Sano and Kenshin join too!  Funny and sweet!
1. Chapter 1

The Characters Reioko and Eshizu are Characters from two earlier stories that my sister and I wrote. In short... here is the chart.

Kerai + Shion Teiya Yen & Isao Yen

Teiya Yen + Goten Son (D.B.Z) Rika Son & Talon Son

Isao Yen + Trunks ? (D.B.Z) Koi ?

Rika Son + Domon Kasheau (G. Gundam) Eshizu Kasheau & Jaken Kasheau

Koi + Van Flyheigt (Zoids) Reioko Flyheight

You liked that little flow chart didn't chya'? We really like writing fanfics! But it gets tiresome having to write and read all the same stories over and over again. We started making up our own characters maybe about a year after we started writing and we haven't turned back since!

Teiya, Rika, Talon, and Jaken are all my characters. Isao, Koi, and Reioko are my sisters. We loved male characters from so many different shows that we decided to make all the shows flow together. Dragon ball z came first, Teiya and Isao being brought to earth after their birth, both parents dead due to war. Rika and Koi were sucked up into a dimension warp and took to the world in which Van Flyheight and Domon Kasheau both inhabited (we made that part up). Finaly, last but not least Eshizu and Reioko were picked up into a time warp and flung to Kenshin's era. It's a bit confusing but all you need to know is that Eshizu and Reioko are really from the year 3000, other than that everything sort of explains it's self.

A Beautiful face 

By: Kabocha and Reioko Waranuki (-( AKA: Banana and Whit )-)

Chapter 1:

"Kenshin!" Karou screamed. She threw a pot at the unsuspecting ronin's head.

"Kenshin!" Eshizu shouted grabbing him up from the floor and cradling him in her arms. "Oh my poor Kenshin. I hope that this witch has not harmed you in anyway."

"Nope not at all Eshizu-sama." Kenshin stuttered before passing out, his head slumping onto Eshizu's small shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice!" Megumi noted from the doorway. "It's not like he meant to touch your butt. God forbid if he did I think that the world would end, and besides he had a little help from Yahiko and Sanosuke."

At that Yahiko and Sanosuke began laughing fervently, clutching their sides so as to make their ribs stop aching.

"Idiots." Reioko smirked.

"Sanosuke! Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled, grabbing one of her practice swords. The squabble ended quickly. Kaoru fell over Kenshin, Sano tripped on Kaouru's hair, and Yahico slipped on an ice cube, all of them ending up in a mass of writhing limbs on the kitchen floor.

Eshizu stood observing the bunch with her arms crossed. "We need to loosen up! We're always so tense." She thought about it for a moment. "I know we'll have a party! Yeah and invite all our friends!"

Kenshin, appearing out of nowhere, said, "That is a good idea Eshizu-sama that it is."

"How did you-?" Eshizu asked, trailing off. She looked at the mass (look up synonym) of tangled people on the floor and concluded that Kenshin would never cease to amaze her.

**LATER THAT DAY:**

The group walked out of the Akebeko, apparently in a better mood then before.

"I like Eshizu-sama's idea that I do." Kenshin exclaimed.

Karou sighed. "I think that a party would be a wonderful idea, really I do, but how are we going to get the money to have a party, huh? Did you ever think about that!"

"Actually… no" Kenshin said rubbing his head awkwardly.

"Leave the money to me and Reioko!" Eshizu said as she stopped examining the flyer that the Akebeko ladies had given her.

"Excuse me?" Reioko said.

"Yeah! I have a great idea!" Eshizu exclaimed.

"Oh no.… It better not be prostitution." Reioko said crossing her arms.

"It's not!" Eshizu said taken aback. "It's this!" Eshizu jammed a piece of paper in Reioko's face. "See look! We can both enter and that way we'll have a better chance of winning."

The flyer read as follows:

**Beauty Contest**

The first ever Akabeko Beauty Contest will be held in one week in the Town Square.

All eligible women are able to join. Apply at the Akebeko.

The winning prize is 700,000¥

Second and third place winners receive cash awards also.

There will be 5 rounds: beauty, talent, swimsuit, poise, and knowledge. All will be tested on the same day.

"There would be enough money for the party and a lot left over!" Eshizu said excitedly.

"Umm... Eshizu. I don't know if you've looked at me lately, but I'm not the type for this kind of stuff." Reioko said.

"Awwwwww come on it'll be fun! And besides, I won't enter unless you do, so there!"

"Ok I'll enter on one condition."

"What might that be Reioko-sama?" Kenshin asked.

Reioko smirked. "You and Sano have to enter too."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Sano wailed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not quite sure why Reioko wanted Sano and Kenshin to be in the beauty contest, but if she hadn't we wouldn't have had much of a story would we've?**

Chapter 2:

"If it's for the good of the dojo then I guess..." Kenshin began.

"It's not for the good of the dojo, Kenshin! It's for a party that we didn't agree to in the first place!" Sano shouted. "And I am not dressing up like a girl for just a pretty face, if ya know what I mean."

"Sano!" Reioko shouted, eyes flashing threateningly, "You _will_ enter this contest and you _will_ like it!"

"Yes ma'am!" Sano said, stock-still. "But why me? I mean Kenshin wouldn't make a bad girl-"

"Oro?" Kenshin said.

"But me! I mean look at me! I look nothing like a girl! I'm way too tall and way too masculine!"

"Boy aren't we full of ourselves." Eshizu said looking at Sano with anger in her eyes. "We can fix that with a little time and makeup." Eshizu took one arm and Reioko took the other and with that headed back to the dojo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sano screamed, as Eshizu put on his makeup and Reioko did his hair. They had decided to have dress rehearsal before the big event.

"Sano you have a wonderful complexion, but you're a little rough around the edges." Eshizu cackled.

Sano looked at her, "What do you expect? I'm a fighter; a man. Say it with me now! M-A-N! Not a girl!"

"What's wrong with being a woman?" Reioko asked vehemently. "I can whip your butt any day of the week and you know it!" She clunked him on the head.

After Sano was done, they began on Kenshin. When Kenshin was finished Eshizu and Reioko did their own makeup and started picking out kimonos.

Reioko wore her long hair down; her face was pale with a very slight hue of color to it. Her eyes seemed even darker with the eyeliner penciled on and her lips tainted black.

Eshizu was wearing her Rose kimono. Her mass of black curls were loose and framing her face in the most intricate way. Her lips were painted red and her clear porcelin skin was left as is.

Kenshin was wearing a yellow kimono, a beautiful design of birds in flight ran down each sleeve. His face was powdered down to make it more (if that's even possible!) feminine. He had the faintest hint of color added to his cheeks. His red hair was put into a clip atop his head.

Sano was wearing a pink kimono with designs of flowers on it. His face was also powdered down, but he had his lips painted red. He was wearing hair extensions, because you just didn't see many beauty queens with short hair back in this time, and they were positive that he made the most spoiled queen.

"Awwwww, look at 'um." Eshizu said. "Don't they look so purdy?"

Reioko laughed, "They look all right I guess, I mean for them to be men dressing up as chicks."

"I feel like a fool." Sano said gruffly.

"Oh Sano don't frown you'll get wrinkles!" Eshizu giggled, and then she and Reioko busted into haughty laughter.

"You two look nice, that you do." Kenshin said, blushing as he glanced at the elegant Eshizu.

"Thank you." Eshizu said. "Now we'll just have to do this again the day of the contest and we'll have a great chance of winning!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The big day came quickly, too quickly for Sano's comfort. They all got dressed according to plan and finally set off to the Town Square. Hitomi and Izumi skipped happily beside Dr. Gensai. The others just trailed close behind the merry trio, while Eshizu, Reioko, Sano, and Kenshin led the way.

When they finally reached the town square the two women and umm... two...other things…((Trannies!))...signed in and went behind the stage to prepare.

"But what if I have to pee?" asked Sano miserably, Reioko tightening his corset making him gasp for breath. "Your turn!" he rasped, gesturing for her to turn around. Eshizu and Kenshin sat and watched the scene that played out before them snickering. Sano had begun heartily pulling at the topmost strings of Reioko's corset making her jump up and slap him hard on the face. Kenshin and Eshizu just rolled on the floor clutching their ribs.

**Five minutes later:**

The announcer called and said that the show was about to start and for everyone to grab their numbers and line up on stage. Just as Sano stumbled into line beside Reioko the curtains drew back to reveal a restless crowd.

"We are here to hold the first ever beauty contest on behalf of the Akabeko!" the announcer blared at the audience. "I will now ask the lovely ladies to walk around the stage and one by one stand in the center so I can call their names and tell you a bit about them. Now begin walking!"

All the girls, with the exception of Kenshin and Sano, began walking along the stage and standing in the center. When it was Kenshin's turn, he just stood there like a deer in the headlights, his big scared eyes looking out over the audience. "This is the lovely Miss Keiko! She enjoys cooking, cleaning, and taking care of children! Nice little woman isn't she?" catcalls went up into the air as Kenshin edged away.

"Now next is our smallest competitor!" Reioko glared at him. "And most violent." he added rubbing his head. "The lovely, Reioko-chan! She enjoys singing, writing, and defending small people... including herself!" a shoe flew out of nowhere and hit the announcer square in the head and Reioko walked away wearing only one slipper.

"Next is the lovely Miss Sakura!" Sano stood dead still. He could feel Reioko's piercing gaze on the back of his neck and could here her seething under her breath, "You move, and I kill you!"

"She enjoys... eating?" The announcer glanced over at ...him... her... it.

"What? I was hungry!" Sano said defensively, marching along after Reioko.

"Now we have the lovely Miss Eshizu!" Eshizu stepped elegantly out into the spotlight. She waved a hand at a few of the men in the front row and giggled. Kenshin just shuffled his feet with his hands in his pockets and mumbled something under his breath that sounded oddly like "She's not bacon..."

"She enjoys dancing, swimming, and spending time with her boyfriend." at the last comment the male audience groaned, some earning slaps from their female acquaintances. She smiled held up two fingers and joined Reioko and the other "ladies" walking around the stage. She winked at the blushing rurouni.

Next was the talent portion of the contest. Sano twitched nervously as he stood beside Reioko. She looked at him and rapped him sharply on the head. "Stop that!" She yelled angrily. If there was one thing that Reioko disliked more then hotdogs, it was fidgety people.

"But," Sano whined. "What am I gonna do? I don't know how to do anything good except use my fists!"

Eshizu looked at him with a smile. "I'm sure there's something that you're good at, Sano-kun."

Sano looked at the ceiling, brows knitted together in concentration. It took everything Eshizu had in her not to laugh at the look on his face. It was a cross between anger, desperation, and constipation. Finally he exhaled loudly and looked at the wall, "Nope, nothing comes to mind." He said tiredly.

Reioko shook her head, then as if on second thought hurried away towards the dojo. Everyone looked at Eshizu questioningly.

"What?" She asked defensively. "I may be her cousin but that doesn't mean that I have to know what goes on inside her head like some sort of ESP freak." She poked Kenshin in the ribs making him jump in surprise. "The announcer's calling you by the way." She said, and finally Kenshin heard the loud boisterous voice booming above the crowd, crying, "Keiko Himura...? We're looking for Keiko Himura."


End file.
